A Kiss That Counts
by Bratette
Summary: Brittany isn't happy about Alvin kissing her. Alvittany fluff! Set after the episode The Legend of Sleeping Brittany. One-shot.


**A/N:** **I'm really close to finishing the next chapter for One Wild Week, it's just that I've got writer's block for that story again. I decided to watch chipmunk episodes to see if that would do anything since sometimes it helps me write, but that only gave me the idea for this one-shot here.  
**

**I was watching _The Legend of Sleeping Brittany_ when I thought of this. This is set after that episode, so if you haven't watched it, you might not totally understand everything. Or maybe you will. Either way, hope you guys enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Chipmunks and Chipettes.  
**

* * *

_My life is ruined._

That was the only thought that ran through Brittany's head as she walked along the sidewalk with her sisters and the chipmunks. She couldn't _believe_ what Alvin had done. She'd already convinced herself that the only reason Alvin had done it was to specifically ruin her life.

Alvin, on the other hand, was thinking much differently.

_I'm amazing._

_That_ was the only thought running through _his_ head. Not only had he saved the day, but he'd gotten to show off his heroic act to the entire school. He was waiting for the moment when Brittany would begin to thank him endlessly for what he had done.

Their cover story for Sleeping Beauty's castle hadn't gone as planned. Brittany hadn't thought the castle needed to be taken too seriously; in fact, she had been _very_ annoyed that the Edison Elementary news team would be covering what she knew could only be an urban legend. She was proven wrong when she pricked her own finger on the spinning wheel.

The only chance they had at waking up Brittany was getting her dream prince to kiss her. The entire time, everyone had thought that dream prince would be Brittany's current crush, Bart. Everyone was proven wrong when the one that ended up waking Brittany with a kiss was Alvin.

That hadn't been enough - not only had he kissed her, oh no. He'd shown off the evidence of the kiss to the _whole school. _Brittany was sure Bart would never even speak to her again.

Needless to say, she was _done_ with school journalism.

The six Chipmunks and Chipettes continued their walk home. It was unusually quiet; everyone was still a little shocked at all that had happened that day. Once they arrived at the Chipettes' home, the boys began to say their goodbyes to them, the girls went inside, and the boys began their walk back to their own home.

Aside from Alvin and Brittany, of course- Alvin was still waiting for the gigantic thank you that Brittany owed him and she was waiting for the chance to blow up on him.

Alvin waited, but the thank you didn't come. Finally starting to grow impatient, Alvin began to tap his foot and said, "_Well?_"

Brittany raised an eyebrow at him. She looked anything _but_ thankful. "What?"

"Aren't you going to thank me?" Alvin stared at her expectantly. "I've been waiting _all day._"

Brittany was about to ask him what he meant, until it hit her. He thought she was going to _thank_ him for_ ruining her life!_ Her nose scrunched up, her hands curled into fists at her sides. "Thank you?" she scoffed, trying to keep her anger under control.

"You're welcome," Alvin said, looking immensely pleased with himself.

Brittany's face turned red with anger. So much for keeping it under control.

"I am NOT thanking you!" the furious Chipette snapped, stomping her foot for emphasis. "You ruined my chances with Bart! Now he'll never talk to me, all because you just had to... had to... well, ruin everything!"

Alvin looked surprised. "How did I ruin everything?" he demanded. "If it weren't for me, you'd still be asleep in that castle!"

"If it weren't for you, Bart would still be talking to me." Brittany corrected him.

"Well you're welcome for that too," Alvin said. He didn't like Bart. He couldn't exactly figure out why, but he guessed it was because he was kind of an annoying idiot. He didn't know _what_ Brittany saw in him.

"Whatever," Brittany growled. "Bart should have been the one to kiss me, and I am not thanking you for ruining that."

"He didn't even know how to kiss you right!" Alvin insisted defensively. Now he was starting to get mad too. All he wanted was a simple thank you from Brittany for saving her life, and _this_ was what he was going to get? "You should be thanking me because I helped you out when Bart couldn't."

"What do you mean he couldn't?" Brittany's icy blue eyes narrowed.

"He acted like he didn't want to kiss you, and then the best he could do was give you a kiss on the cheek!" Alvin said with a roll of his eyes. "But I actually help you out and all you want to do is yell at me for it?"

Brittany grew quiet. She hadn't really thought about it like that. Maybe she _should_ thank Alvin... no, no way. She quickly decided against that ridiculous idea. Determined to get the last word, she said, "Well... you didn't have to brag about it to the whole school. It wasn't even a real kiss."

"Are you kidding?" Alvin raised his eyebrows. "It _was_ a real kiss."

"It was not," Brittany insisted stubbornly.

"Was too."

"Was NOT."

"Was too!"

"Was. Not." Brittany said firmly. She was glaring at him now. The smirk on his face only made her feel madder. "I wasn't even awake for it. So that's not a real kiss!"

"Fine!" Alvin said. Before she could even comprehend what was about to happen, he had stepped forward and gave her a quick peck on the lips. "How about _that?_"

Brittany fell silent. Her heart thumped wildly in her chest while her cheeks turned red. She found it hard to muster up a convincing glare now. "I guess that could count as a real kiss," she admitted grudgingly, looking at anything _but_ Alvin.

She turned on her heel, determined to rush off into her house without another word, but something stopped her. She bit her lip before letting go of the doorknob and turning back to face Alvin.

"By the way..." she rocked back and forth on her feet, "thank you."

Alvin grinned.

"You're welcome."

* * *

**A/N: I'm actually happy with this. _The Legend of Sleeping Brittany_ is one of my favorite episodes, so writing something for it was really fun. ********It's the ultimate Alvittany episode, and it proves that they belong together. :)** If you haven't seen the episode, go watch it NOW! Seriously! It's available online.  


**Don't forget to review! Thank you for reading!**


End file.
